


Рай нам не светит, в Аду нас не ждут

by merchant_prince



Series: To be alone with you [3]
Category: Actor RPF, Captain America (Movies) RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, American city legends, M/M, Mystic, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-07
Updated: 2015-08-07
Packaged: 2018-04-13 11:21:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,135
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4519974
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/merchant_prince/pseuds/merchant_prince
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Осенние ночи приятны своей темнотой и длиной, наполнены шуршанием листьев, нагоняемых ветром с лужаек на тротуары. Крис и Себастьян бредут по улицам, не отпуская друг друга, то и дело тянутся за мимолетным прикосновением. В такие минуты их связь практически материальна, как тонкая паутина, что липнет к коже, и ее не содрать, можно только сильнее увязнуть.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Рай нам не светит, в Аду нас не ждут

Хэллоуин горит свечами внутри фонарей-тыкв, разбросан костями из пластика и нейлоновой паутиной в спальных районах Чикаго, шуршит тканью костюмов, стучит в двери домов, требуя милостивого приглашения. Хеллоуин — легкомысленный праздник сластей, маскарада. Люди не верят всерьез, что могут встретить иных.

Сегодня вечеринки на каждой улице, и везде найдется суккуб или инкуб под маской женщины-кошки или в костюме Тарзана. Сегодня в честь праздника уличные гадалки будут говорить чистую правду задаром, но никто не поверит в серьезность «женитьбы на китаянке, которую встретишь на Карловом мосту, это в Праге», не внемлет предостережению «берегись кубиков Lego», не станет носить амулет на шее от сглаза.

Ребенок в мантии Дракулы столкнулся с прохожим, спеша со всех ног за стайкой друзей. Не тот день, чтобы извиняться перед тем, кто старше, вместо этого мальчишка звонко кричит:

— Дай угощенье или тебя ждет расплата*.  
— Какой же ты смелый, а если вот так? — жертва хеллоуинского произвола, широко улыбаясь, обнажает клыки, делает шаг, чтобы свет фонаря сверкнул в глазах красным. Мальчишка в восторге, заливается смехом и дальше несется, догоняя друзей.

— Ни капли не стыдно? Не дать конфетку ребенку? — Крис выступает из тени в пятно света. Говорит он с усмешкой, ценя иронию Дня всех Святых.  
— Я старый, безжалостный, бессердечный вампир. Стоит ли ждать от меня сострадания?

Крис еще на шаг ближе, ловит ладонь Себастьяна, переплетает их пальцы, свободной рукой скользит от виска к затылку, притягивает ближе, целует, наслаждаясь моментом. Что там вокруг — не имеет значения, важен только ответ Себастьяна. Так может продолжаться долго, но все-таки они прерываются, продолжая свой путь.

Осенние ночи приятны своей темнотой и длиной, наполнены шуршанием листьев, нагоняемых ветром с лужаек на тротуары. Крис и Себастьян бредут по улицам, не отпуская друг друга, то и дело тянутся за мимолетным прикосновением. В такие минуты их связь практически материальна, как тонкая паутина, что липнет к коже, и ее не содрать, можно только сильнее увязнуть.

На их пути уже были пляжи Лос Анджелеса с бушующим ночным океаном, остывшим песком под босыми ногами, колесом обозрения в Санта Монике. Они славно озадачили ночную смену охраны аттракциона своим появлением, своим смехом, а Крис еще постарался с подлунными завываниями.

Были Нью Орлеан и безумства французского квартала: танцы на улицах, выступления акробатов, громкая музыка из каждого заведения и креолка, до смерти напуганная сценой в закоулке меж старых, колониальных домиков. Девчонка была явно из тех, чьи бабки общались с духами, проводя ритуалы Вуду, а тут ей открылось зрелище, как вампир, придавив к стене человека, жадно вгрызался в шею тому, как человек (человек ли?) ласково гладил по спине этого монстра, приговаривая: «Можно, Себастьян, тебе это нужно».

Были Бостон, Нью Йорк, и Сиэтл, и даже Атланта. Были Хьюстон и вечно пустующий Даллас. Были десятки ничем непримечательных городков Среднего Запада, как и в самом начале. Был когда-то впервые бар на перекрестке и знакомство со Скарлетт, был рев мотора и первый путь Harley’я. Крис выкупил раздолбанный байк у какого-то маразматика в Арканзасе, перебрал механизмы, отчистил от ржавчины. А все для того, чтобы быть свободным в странствиях, чтобы быстрее добираться туда, где назначена встреча.

Только вот Город Ветров* на берегу Мичигана не входил в их общие планы. Они договаривались настигнуть друг друга в Род Айленде, но все получилось иначе. Случайно. И в то же время — желанно.

Их мини-отель держит старая ведьма, которой не помешало бы поучиться гостеприимству у Скарлетт. Она ненавидит одинаково всех постояльцев, волнуясь лишь об одном: «Чтобы никаких трупов на заднем дворе, закапывайте остатки ужина в парке».

В номере на втором этаже пахнет кошками, пылью и какими-то травами. Под ногами скрипит каждая половица, рассохшись от старости. Ключ в замке проворачивается с настоящим грохотом, но, в конце концов, отскрипев, замолкает. Их комната сразу уподобляется немыслимому вакууму, в котором возможно лишь одно — полная принадлежность друг другу.

— Тебе нужна кровь? — буднично уточняет Крис. Он не боится боли, никогда не боялся. А делиться с Себастьяном — давно уже стало нормальным.  
— По-настоящему нет. Но вот если в порыве страсти…  
— Ты это можешь, — ухмыляется, дарит улыбку в очередном поцелуе.

Себастьян гладит плечи, цепляет воротник пальто, тянет вниз, задевая локти, легко касаясь предплечий. Тяжелая ткань опускается на пол под ноги. Крис отвечает тем, что вжимает в себя Себастьяна, устраивает руки на талии, скользит за спину, хватает край свитера крупной вязки и тянет вверх, в конце концов, отбрасывая шерстяную вещь в сторону.

Им нравится нежно касаться, ласкать, заново изучать друг друга. Когда уже кожа к коже, ничего не мешает, можно оставлять метки на шее, считать чуткими пальцами позвонки вплоть до седьмого шейного. От этого за грудиной разгорается сумасшедшее чувство — связь крепнет, опутывает, единожды замешенная на крови, подпитываемая абсолютным доверием.

— Я тебе благодарен, — потому что еще не сошел с ума в одиночестве, потому что в вечных скитаниях появилась константа, которая стоит того, чтобы к ней возвращаться.

Себастьян крепче сжимает объятия, открывается всем своим существом. Слова Криса он понимает по-своему, точнее слышит, что скрыто под ними.  
— Я тоже люблю тебя, — мягким движением переворачивает Криса на спину, целует смазано линию подбородка, ямочку совершенно открытой шеи. Руки бездумно скользят по чужим плечам ниже, пальцы сжимают запястья, в горячке ласк Себастьян добирается до груди Криса, прихватывает зубами сосок, несильно, но слышит в ответ шипение, слишком довольное, хоть называй мурчанием.

Стоит добраться до члена и раздразнить слегка языком, как Криса срывает на рык. Себастьяна отвлекают от прежнего занятия, тянут вверх, целуют, что пропадает дыхание. Крис обхватывает за плечи, снова оказывается сверху, нетерпеливо раздвигает коленом ноги Себастьяна.

— Что, даже не хочешь, чтобы я поработал ртом? Что с тобой не так? — у Себастьяна вид совершенно пьяный. Хуже, чем бывает от глотка волчьей крови.  
— Я просто слишком хочу тебя. Соскучился, знаешь ли.  
— Соскучился он, — разговоры на этом закончены.

Они совпадают, понимают желания друг друга, вплоть до зеркальных эмоций. Когда появилась это форма эмпатии? Не так уж и важно, особенно когда они вместе, когда чуть ли не забираются под кожу друг к другу.

Крис движется сильно, Себастьян под ним выгибается, стонет от удовольствия. Насколько же хорошо, насколько же ярко, до помутнения перед глазами. Себастьян и правда кусает куда-то в плечо, и его срывает от незначительной дозы. Крису тоже хватает, чтобы отправится следом.

До рассвета есть время. Себастьян устраивает голову на груди Криса, бездумно гладит ладонью бок, живот, щекочет тонкую кожу у тазовой косточки. В отместку Крис играется с взмокшими прядями на затылке Себастьяна, пропускает сквозь пальцы, слегка оттягивает, а стоит голове запрокинуться, целует в лоб, скулы, осторожно касается искусанных губ.

— Крис, — Себастьян шепчет чуть слышно, слепо ластится ближе.  
— Что? — отвечает лениво, как выныривая из счастливой дремы.  
— Куда мы отправимся дальше?  
— Мы?  
— Ну, знаешь, вдруг конец света, а Рай нам не светит, в Аду нас не ждут, там своих монстров хватает. Так лучше быть вместе, когда весь мир перевернется с ног на голову?  
— Это ты как предлагаешь мне «долго и счастливо»?  
— Я предлагаю не расставаться.  
Крис поднимается с кровати, опуская на окна жалюзи.  
— Думаю, Гранд Каньон под звездами — прекрасное зрелище, — Крис возвращается в постель, зарываясь под одеяло, снова обнимая Себастьяна.  
Пора привыкать к исключительно ночному образу жизни. Оно того стоит, это «долго и счастливо» для вампира и оборотня.

**Author's Note:**

> Дай угощенье или тебя ждет расплата * – вольный, авторский перевод речевки trick or treat – дословно «розыгрыш или угощение».   
> Город Ветров* - «прозвище» Чикаго


End file.
